


Fire of Creation

by Parda



Series: Blood Cousins [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parda/pseuds/Parda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have a present for their mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire of Creation

"Your mom's in heaven, boys," John Winchester always told his sons. So when teachers said to make Valentine's Day cards or Mother's Day gifts, Sammy would. Then he'd set them on fire and watch the smoke rise to heaven, a present for his mom.

He stopped, after a while.

But one Fourth of July, when Sam and Dean were teenagers, they set off fireworks. They watched sparks rise to heaven then fall like blossoms to the ground. "Mom'll like those," Sam said, but he had to ask, because he didn't know, "Won't she, Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy.” Dean knew. “She will."


End file.
